Addiction
by ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp
Summary: House was addicted to Vicodin. But his 6 simple words, "I've always wanted to kiss you" put a stop to it. But those words also started a chain of events to bring House to a choice to exchange old addiction for new. Hilson version of episode "Help Me." H/W


*Hi, guys. I spent a good amount of time on this so please give it a shot. For everyone who loves Hilson, this is a Hilson version of what might of happened if Wilson was the one who came at the end of Season six's finally, "Help Me." Slightly OOC. Not too bad I hope. Hope you like it.

House closed his eyes and took a breath, then opened them and stared back at his old addiction.

He stared at the two amber bottles that stood staring at him, beckoning to him, from within the hole that _had _been behind the mirror which he had torn off the wall and ripped down. He stared at them and wished vehemently that he could take them. He wanted to take them. He needed to take them. But, he couldn't.

If he took them, that meant starting over. That meant going back to Mayfield. That meant Wilson finding out. And if Wilson found out…that meant that Wilson would have to watch him. That meant Wilson would feel guilty about kicking him out so soon. That meant Wilson wouldn't be happy. Wilson would tell him that it was fine, that he was perfectly fine. But House would know.

House hadn't seen Wilson come in quietly. And he hadn't noticed Wilson standing just outside the doorway, watching him. House hadn't seen Wilson with House's cane that Cuddy had given Wilson to bring to House. He hadn't seen the look of sure fire determination and just plain stubbornness in the younger man's eyes as he had just slipped in through the door. Nor had he seen Wilson stop, dead in his tracks, when he saw House and those little amber bottles. He hadn't seen the way Wilson had lifted his hand as if to reach out and stop it, nor had he seen him hesitantly pull it back, and decide reluctantly to watch. To trust. To know he wouldn't take them. To know he wouldn't go tumbling back into the grave House had dug for himself. Even though House didn't know Wilson was watching, as he slowly reached out and took the two bottles, Wilson was.

House closed his eyes and took a breath. Then, gritting his teeth and rubbing his bad leg with his other hand, turned with the two bottles, and leaned against the wall next to the toilet. He, trembling and with just a bit of trouble, unscrewed both the caps. House took another breath and ground his teeth. Then, with great difficulty, turned the bottle on its side, spilling out about a third of its contents into the toilet.

"The things you do for love…" he muttered as he spilled the rest in. "Whoever said that is right. Love makes you blind, it also makes you selfless, annoying, and…and.. STUPID!" He clutched the remaining and still full other bottle in his hands as he let the other one fall and smack against the cool tile.

He closed his eyes as he slid to the ground about a foot away from the toilet. "I never asked to fall in love with you… you stupid, annoying, needy…selfless, kind, sweet, compassionate, genius…Wonder Boy Oncologist." He slammed a fist down on the tile of the floor in frustration. Wilson's breath caught at his word. House…in love with….him?

He brought his arm up and impatiently fought away tears as he swiped against his cheek roughly. "Well…" He pulled himself to his feet, and with one hand clutching desperately at the denim covering his bad leg, tipped the bottle and dumped the little bitter pills. Then, as he reluctantly brought a hand up to flush, said in a bitter sweet tone, "This is for you, Wilson. You better be happy with that screaming harpy of yours."

The little white pills swirled in the murky water and House glowered mercilessly at them. When the sound stopped, Wilson, who was now leaning against the doorway with his chocolate eyes as wide as saucers, muttered, just loud enough for House to hear, "I'm not."

House jumped and turned to face Wilson, he muttered his name in surprise as he brought his fear filled blue eyes to lock with the warm brown eyes of who he knew was about to become his ex-best friend. For Wilson had heard every word House had said. He had heard his little rant about love. He had heard who he was flushing the pills for. But, most importantly, Wilson had heard House's first and only confession to even himself that he had fallen head over heals for his very best friend…the most important thing in the world to him…someone he couldn't lose…someone he couldn't live without…

Wilson took a couple of steps in so he was about two feet in front of the older man. "You're _in love with __**me**_?" Wilson asked softly, his tone incredulous, disbelieving.

"_You were eaves-drop__**-ing**_?" retorted House struggling to keep his tone normal as he drawled out the word to mimic Wilson's .

"Don't deflect."

"Don't spy on me."

"House." sighed Wilson, exasperated with his friend.

"_Wil-son!" _whined House as he limped past Wilson, out of the bathroom and into the living room.

But Wilson wasn't going to let this go. He followed House out and caught him by the wrist. House sighed and stopped, but didn't turn.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" he sighed as he turned to face Wilson.

Wilson struck his best _wonder boy annoyed at pesky sidekick _pose and placed his hands on his hips. "You don't just tell someone you're in love with them and then hope it'll just go away, Greg."

That got House's attention. "I didn't tell you. You spied on me. You were eavesdropping." he accused.

Wilson huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You were too, talking to me. Just, metaphorically. You were talking to an imaginary Wilson. And I was not eavesdropping on you. Cuddy gave me this to give to you." he handed House his cane, which House took gratefully and leaned on while Wilson continued "She said something about being sorry 'bout what she said to you? Said she was wrong, too. Said you're actually the exact opposite of what she said. And, right there, by not taking that Vicodin, you proved everyone wrong. You proved her right by proving her wrong, Greg."

"Well, yippee for me." House drawled out sarcastically. Then he turned to leave again, and Wilson caught his wrist again. But this time, Wilson made him turn around. They were only inches from each other. Too close yet too far for House.

"Don't, Greg. Don't shut me out…You said…you said…your in love with me." Wilson whispered. His dark brown eyes pleading.

"Fine." muttered House bitterly as he met the younger man's gaze. " I am completely, head over heels, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with you! Happy?" admitted House sarcastically with not one once of truth to his words. But his eyes… they were a totally different story.

Wilson read them. And for the first time in his life, didn't need to think about what he was going to say or do next to House.

"Ecstatic." Wilson whispered breathily and leaned forward, brushing his lips with House in a chaste kiss. House's breath caught as he pulled away an inch. He met Wilson's gaze. And in his eyes he saw all he needed to see. Behind House's electric blue eyes something clicked.

Wilson loved him! And not just platonically either. Wilson really loved him. House met the Oncologist's gaze. "What about Sam?"

"What about Sam?"

House pulled away. "Nuh-uh." said House softly.

"What?" asked Wilson, pulled out of his little daze.

"I'm not gonna be your dirty little secret. You got to chose, Jimmy. Her or me?" House told softly.

Wilson took a step forward and quickly slid his arms around House's neck. His lips inches from House, he breathed out without hesitation, "You."

"Then break up with your screaming banshee." he replied simply as he took another step back and felt his back hit the wall, "Then I'll kiss you."

Wilson chuckled. "Since when were you one for monogamy?"

"Since the person I'm dealing with became you." replied House, not moving an inch.

Wilson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he took another step forward and stood in front of him. He pressed the side of his arm up against the wall and leaned closer to House, "Already done."

House pulled his gaze to lock with his new lover's. "Since when?"

"Since about two hours ago. I broke up with her before I came over here."

"Why?"

"Because you've been driving me crazy. When I was with her all I could think about was you. I was gonna confess, but you beat me to it. So, it's done. I'm all your's. You're not my dirty little secret. You can tell anyone you want. At this moment in time, I'd actually take to screaming it from roof tops, I've been waiting so long." Wilson chuckled and then leaned closer, "You wanna kiss me back, now?"

"Back? You call that little brush of the lips before, a first kiss. No, I don't think so." told House with a smirk.

"Fine. You wanna kiss me, now? Before I kill you?"

House smirked and chuckled, then, finally, leaned forward and brushed his lips with Wilson's. "Can't kiss me if you kill me. And," with much irony, he said the very words that put them in this situation in the first place, "I've always wanted to kiss you." Then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wilson's in a searing kiss.

Wilson kissed back immediately. Lips tangled and House pried Wilson's lips apart with his tongue, taking full advantage of his new found addiction. As tongues fought for control, House walked his lover backwards toward his bedroom.

He pressed the brunet against a wall, "Bedroom?" questioned Wilson in a whisper. House nodded, his senses on over drive as he tore at clothing while stumbling with his new plaything down the hall.

He pressed Wilson against his bedroom door and kissed along his jaw. Then, the Diagnostician stopped and, with his eyes on Wilson, began to laugh lightly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

House sighed and smirked at Wilson. "You think Nora might be psychic?"

Wilson glared at him," Shut up." then kissed him hard on the lips.

Breaking away, and gasping House replied defensively, "What? You wanted to know?" as he began to nibble down the other doctors neck. Wilson gasped and felt his knees go weak as he struggled to stay up.

"Your moving back in with me." told Wilson gasped out before pressing his mouth to House's.

"Sure, I am." chuckled House when they broke. "And I'm gonna fuck you in every room of that loft too, till every inch of you is sore. And I'm gonna make you beg for more and more and fuck you so hard your not gonna even know your own name. And I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud that Nora's gonna **know **she was right."

Wilson rolled his eyes as he kissed the older man down his neck. "Nora's in Japan seeing her niece, House. And I think I take the cake when I say this, but I promise you, you'll be screaming loud enough that Nora's gonna know how right she was long before she even gets back."

House chuckled and then gasped as Wilson went strait for his neck. Kissing and sucking, nibbling and biting. House reached for the knob and yanked it, with a click the both stumbled through. House grabbing Wilson by the waist to prevent him from falling and then guiding his lover back into the room as he ravage his mouth. House pressed the younger man to his bed. House undid Wilson's tie and Wilson ripped off the buttons on Houses shirt and pushed it down his shoulders.

"You better not be a hallucination." told House as he straddled the younger man, his arms holding him up on either side of Wilson's head, as the two both gasped for breath.

"I'm not." replied Wilson ask he pulled House down and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Prove it."

"How?"

House met his gaze, "Don't leave." He answered as he undid each of the Oncologist's buttons and then pushed the shirt over his shoulders.

Wilson locked his eyes with House's as he pulled his mouth away from his neck and the mark he made. Touching his mark, he smirked. "I won't leave, not till you want me to." he told sobering himself up a great deal.

"What if I never want you to?" House asked in a whisper.

Wilson let a smirk spread over his face once more, "Simple," he told leaning up and pressing a tender kiss to his lover's lips, pulling away, he answered, "I'll never leave."

"I'll hold you to that." replied House in a soft whisper as his hands wondered down to the waist of his lovers jeans.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, smartass." he chuckled as he covered House's hands with his own.

"Manipulative bastard." House muttered as he kissed down the younger man's chest.

Wilson chuckled, "That's my name, don't wear it out. 'Sides, we wouldn't be right here, right now, without me being a bastard and manipulating you into fessin' up. You played right into my evil plot." responded Wilson, smirking.

"Sure, I did, Wilson. Sure, I did. You just keep tellin' yourself that." muttered House as he kissed his new boyfriend.

"Took us long enough." muttered Wilson with an exasperated laugh.

The elder smirked and agreed with a nod. Wilson's hands played at the waist of House's jeans, as he stared up at his newfound lover. Now, for the first time, he knew he wouldn't be ever thinking about Vicodin again. House closed his eyes and took a breath, then stared back at his _new addiction. _


End file.
